


Terrible team

by LittleWriter784



Series: Poisonous joke (Jester / Plague Doctor dynamics) [1]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWriter784/pseuds/LittleWriter784
Summary: The Plague Doctor was just caught by a terrible team!
Relationships: Jester/Plague Doctor (Darkest Dungeon)
Series: Poisonous joke (Jester / Plague Doctor dynamics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988191
Kudos: 1





	Terrible team

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if it is not very grammatical. I'm from Russia and I had to use a translator for a fanfic. I hope you like it:3  
> Have a nice reading^^

As long as Paracelsus remembered herself, she was always chasing after knowledge. She was willing to do anything for it. In fact, it was this desire that helped her to get out of poverty at university. Ha, she did not even regret it once. She does not even know if these drinking freaks live. But she does not need this. In the end, she realized her dream to be there, and this was helped by her striving for knowledge and sharp mind, which helped her to learn everything. 

But sometimes this aspiration failed as well. As, for example, when she found the corpse of her teacher in one of the classrooms. Almost childish curiosity made her reach for the tools and cut the old man's body into pieces. It was a pity she had just been caught studying one of the tumors on her body. Naturally after that she was thrown out! And on the one hand, she browned herself for being careless, but she couldn't help but be mad at these idiots from university! He was already dead and he did not feel any pain, and she could learn a lot about diseases. On dogs and cats you can't go far, but no! 

...

Okay, nothing. It's not their fault that they were narrow-minded, but she just overtook time. Even though she was expelled, she still continued her work. She became the Plague Doctor, following towns and villages, carrying her knowledge into the world and gaining her luggage of knowledge more and more, thanks to her experience.

She came to Hamlet because of rumors. A lot of things were said about this place, some said that they saw these monsters with their own eyes, swearing by all that they had. Paracelsus was not superstitious, she never believed the rumors, but something attracted her. And here, they promised a good salary. Well, she needed money, and the last time she went on a trip to a small town, it ended up very sadly for her financial situation. And if everything that these people said was not true, it could at least be covered by the fact that she would at least get some benefit. Even if it was more material. 

But there was no limit to her delight when she arrived and it turned out to be true! God, I guess she wasn't so happy even when she went to university. All these monsters, which were told in horror movies and many people, including her, considered stupid, were real, wanting to kill you and enjoy your sweet blood. This delighted the scientist, who at any opportunity tried to grab at least a small piece of the remnants of these creatures to learn all this in his small house. Everything was wonderful, even more! She was just delighted with this place and the creatures! Everything was perfect! 

...Except for one BUT.

Team. Damn them, but this is the most terrible team she met. Even some of her classmates, who miraculously survived the evolution, would have been better than this. That Junia, who every time she was obsessed with Paracelsus, when she tried to take a piece of the corpse, saying that it is not God's fault. Jan the Bounty Hunter, who actually always kept silent, which seemed to be a good thing, but at the same time incredibly angry, especially when questions required answers, not an inaudible smacking! 

But most of all irritated by this fucking Jester! Oh, these vulgar and inappropriate stupid jokes, as well as songs that came from him, never once and without giving the Plague Doctor to clench his hands in the fists and hold back as much as possible the desire to beat a couple of teeth out of this cheeky masked and cap with bells. So this asshole also liked to take as his target jokes and mocking songs just her! Once she couldn't even stand it and asked him what he was doing, and this fool just smiled, saying: "You're just so nicely angry, bird, it's a sin not to anger you!". And then, he laughed and jumped there, leaving the girl blushing with anger alone. 

She repeatedly addressed the heir, asking to change her team, but this man denied her this request, noting that they do an excellent job and bring a lot of important junk. No matter how much Paracelsus proved that all this is nothing and that he could fit someone else into this terrible team, the heir rejected it and soon ... She had to accept. 

Yes, this did not mean that her irritation at some of the actions of her colleagues-considering Sarmenti -was gone, in no way. But if she had constantly paid attention to it, she could have lost all her observations, all the desire to explore this place. And this was exactly the motivator that made her act with some special passion. And the funny thing is... After her, so to speak, "humility," everything went quite well with "friends by accident". 

Gradually, it penetrated even some attachment to them. Of course, there were disagreements, but still it was better than at first. Especially it was about the jester. The jokes remained the same stupid and annoying, but even at that very moment, after a few hikes, she communicated more with him than with Junia and Jan. Even if it pissed off, but in its own way now it attracted, made to answer also the bell and participate in this fight, sometimes enjoying the triumph, and afterwards to continue this conversation.

She even often drank with them. Perhaps no one knew that she had a habit of drinking under severe stress or something like that. Except these four fools. Perhaps alcohol really allows you to relax and talk for so long, as if you were not in society before. Junia never drank with them, but only spoke about something also openly and kindly, Jan quietly still drank gloomy, only rarely answering, and jester ... Perhaps the only one who never shut up and seems to be completely drunk. In one of such drunkenness, he moved sharply towards Paracelsus and, raising a stupid white mask, touched her lips, slightly reminding. It seems that the Doctor forever remembered the taste of a kiss from a jester. It looks like this cheap alcohol. Only then, Junia squeaked confusedly, Jan froze, and Paracelsus, after that, grumbling and blushing, tried to give a cuff to Sarmenti, who laughed so that almost rolled to the floor. 

But it somehow carefully keeps this moment. And all the moments when they spent time together, not just as a team, but something more.....

Yes. It was a terrible team. It was a terrible team! But ... Paracelsus knows. For their sake, she was ready to do anything. Even to give up her life, what to hide.


End file.
